Improbable Cadeau
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Yamazaki! -Si sérieusement mais c'est pas pur esprit de contradiction!- Une fête est organisé est celle-ci ne va pas sans son lot de surprise ! Quels sont les surprises qui attendent ce pauvre garçon ? [Nombreux Personnages à l'intérieur].


Court OS.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Improbable Cadeau<strong>

* * *

><p>La petite fête bat son plein.<br>Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisqu'on fête l'anniversaire d'une personne de Samezuka.  
>Une soirée a été organisée et si tous ont été invités, on peut aussi apercevoir des amis d'amis et ainsi de suite.<br>Certains cadeaux ont déjà été distribués alors que d'autres se font attendre.  
>Mais le plus improbable de tous, c'est sans doute le scarabée à corne généreusement offert par Momotarou <em>–il a tout de même pioché dans sa collection personnelle-.<em>  
>Se servant une autre boisson, Sousuke se plait dans cette petite fête organisé par son meilleur ami.<br>Meilleur ami qui se dirige actuellement vers lui.  
>Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du brun et attendant l'arrivée de Rin, il prend une dernière gorgée de sa cannette.<p>

**_ Tiens Sousuke, c'est pour toi.**

Grattant sa joue de son index, le violet est légèrement gêné et attend avec impatience que le Yamazaki attrape son paquet.  
>Mettant fin au supplice de son cadet, Sousuke remercie celui-ci et défait déjà le petit nœud qui garde prisonnier le papier cadeau bleu clair.<p>

**_ Bon Anniversaire, j'espère que ça va te plaire.**

Pourquoi un cadeau de ce mauve ne lui plairait pas !? Il se le demande.  
>Ouvrant la petite boite en carton, le suspense n'est plus et les yeux bleus du Yamazaki découvrent un porte-clés en forme de requin baleine, à son effigie somme toute et au dos, une petite gravure <em>« Que tes rêves se réalisent toujours ». <em>

**_ Merci Rin. J'aime beaucoup.**

Attrapant ce mauve, il le serre dans ses bras et ne le lâche pas.  
>Sans y faire attention, il respire le parfum du Matsuoka qu'il garde jalousement contre lui mais un « Onii-chan » les sépare et les surprends.<br>Se retournant, un étrange sourire prend les lèvres de Rin et s'excusant poliment, Sousuke ne peut retenir le requin. Que se passe-t-il !?  
>Observant la route du déserteur, imperceptiblement le Yamazaki serre les dents. Il est sur de découvrir un truc emmerdant pour lui.<br>Et il ne se trompe pas. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, au milieu des gens éparpillés un peu partout, se trouve cet ancien capitaine.  
>Que fait-il ici, aucune idée. Ils ne sont pas des connaissances n'y même des amis.<br>Minishiba accroche le bras de son frère, discute bruyamment tous les deux –_Momo a dû l'inviter_- et peu de temps après, ils se font rejoindre par ce mauve.

Attentif à la scène qui se joue devant ses yeux, doucement ses sourcils se froncent.  
>Rin continue d'approcher ce géant rouge et sortant de la prise de son petit-frère, Seijuurou ramène le Matsuoka contre lui et…, …attrape des lèvres.<br>Comme ça, semblant de rien. Ils s'embrassent devant tout le monde et même si le violet tente d'échapper à cette prise, il n'y met aucune force et ses mains agrippent le chandail de ce vermillon. Ses lèvres elles-mêmes essaient de garder le contact.  
>Alors, est-ce qu'ils sont un genre de couple !?<br>Pourquoi n'est-il pas au courant de cette chose !? Pourquoi Rin ne lui en n'a pas parlé !?  
>Au loin, le baiser se termine et si les deux se disputent, les sourires donnent une autre impression.<br>Il vient de l'abandonner pour rejoindre son…, petit-ami !?  
>Ils cohabitent ensemble depuis des mois et pas une seule fois il s'est douté de cette chose !<br>Là, c'est une véritable surprise que son meilleur ami lui apporte.  
>Et inévitablement, il ne peut détacher son regard de ce couple que tous ont l'air de connaitre.<p>

**_ Je te l'avais bien dit, non qu'il n'était pas pour toi. Tu es arrivé un an trop tard.**

Dans son dos, Haruka trouve la situation cocasse.  
>Il n'est pas du genre à se moquer mais, ça lui plait assez de voir Sousuke désarmé et certainement accablé.<br>Maintenant, il ne se fera plus harceler par ce brun. « _N'approche plus, Rin_ » quand il repense à cette phrase, ça le fait sourire.  
>Serrant les poings, Yamazaki fait un demi-tour sur lui-même et plante ses prunelles dans celle du Nanase.<br>Son regard n'a rien d'avenant et de sympathique.  
>C'est tout le contraire mais Haruka ne se démonte pas et attend la réplique venir.<br>Il ne va pas perdre contre ce gars prétentieux. Il ne veut pas perdre quoique cela lui en coûte!  
>Et puis, mine de rien, Rin a réussi à rendre muet ce prétentieux. Il doit noter dans un coin de son esprit qu'il doit le remercier.<p>

**_ Ce qui veut dire que j'ai le champ libre pour t'attraper, Nanase ! Tu seras mon cadeau d'anniversaire puisque tu ne m'as rien apporté. **

[…]

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser Yamazaki avec le requin prénommé Rin, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen Monkey D Elena! Mais, d'un côté, je fête l'anniversaire de ce pleurnichard, non!? Non!? _

_Et j'avoue, je crois que Haru est OOC mais, peut-être pas réellement. Je ne sais pas en vrai. On ne peut pas juger sur une phrase. _

_En tout cas, il est directement inspiré par un esprit de pur contradiction! Je suis impardonnable et en même temps, quel joie d'emmerder ce Yamazaki! En plus, je ne joue même pas la méchante avec lui!  
><em>

_Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici, avec un perso que je déteste mais bon. ...C'est comme ça !_

_Bon, j'espère quand même que ça a intéressé quelques personnes! ;)_

**L.**


End file.
